night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC Stats
Each NPC has their own set of stats. These are very different from Billy's and often represent how they feel towards him. Many of those won't be visible to the player until Billy gets his Enhanced Senses power up. They can be viewed through the cell phone options. Vitality This one is very similar to Billy's health. the only difference is they apply to the NPC, not him. Not Implemented. Willpower This is the mental resistance the NPC has towards Billy's powers. The cost of some power interactions (like dominate) is based on the NPC's willpower. Favor Their general disposition towards helping Billy. Chatting them up on topics they enjoy will see their Favor stat go up while asking them to do things will bring it down. Fear When a character starts to get scared of Billy, this goes up. At 50 Fear, the character will block Billy's phone communications. Not fully implemented. Lust The NPC's arousal state. The higher, the hornier. Unless they are mind-controlled, NPCs will refuse to perform sexual acts with Billy unless this particular stat is high enough. Achieving orgasm will bring it down as it means they had some release. Anger Whenever Billy offends an NPC this goes up. Can result from a Public Masturbation incident or asking an NPC to do something they don't want to do. At 50 Anger, the character will not talk to Billy. Not fully implemented. Love Their romantic disposition towards Billy. This is required to make them perform some actions or accept Billy's moves on them. This stat is capped at 20 with characters who have a specific reason to keep some romantic distance such as being a family member or a professional relationship. Corruption The higher this stat is, the more depraved the NPC is. As it goes up, the NPC pictures on Billy's phone will grow bolder at 40 and go full pervert at 80. Unlocking a character's fetish is tied to higher corruption. Inhibition With a high value, this means the NPC doesn't like to show their body off. If it's low, on the other hand, they are willing to show more skin in everyday situations and are more comfortable with their body. This will be reflected in their everyday clothes (at 70, 40, and 20), school clothes (at 50), and their clothing state on Billy's phone (at 60 and 20). Suspicion This stat (implemented in Alpha 0.07) indicates how suspicious of Billy the character is. Unlike other character stats, Billy needs Psychosism to know a character's suspicion level. Personality Type Each NPC has a personality type. On their individual page, their default personality type is listed. Each personality type has a variety of effects. Check out that page for details. Fetish Each character will have a fetish. As of 0.24 version, only 4 characters have fetishes. If you know their fetish it will be shown here. If not, it will be listed as unknown. See the Fetish page for guidelines on learning a character's fetish. Attractiveness and Attraction Attractiveness is not displayed in the character profile but will have a major influence on gameplay as more NPCs get added to the game. Primarily attractiveness is used as a modifier to resource gains and losses. Notably when Billy enters a room that has a character to whom he is attracted he will lose willpower based on their attractiveness, applicable flaws, and how they are dressed. * Attraction = Attractiveness + Clothing Modifier + Flaw Modifier * Flaw Modifier = Total of Flaw Strength x2 for all applicable flaws. The clothing modifiers : * Normal: 0 * Wild: 1 * Slut: 2 * Naked: 3 Let us take Stephanie as an example. Her base attractiveness is 4, she is dressed as a slut (+2). She is young and example Billy has SymPathic Link 3 (+6). She is Billy's relative and example Billy has Mind Control 2 (+4). She has an attraction of 16. Example Billy has resistance 2, so only loses 14 willpower each time he sees her. He'll gain 16 energy if he x-rays her though. Category:Mechanics